


Come On, Come Over, Come

by miraculous_hornybug



Series: Lukadrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_hornybug/pseuds/miraculous_hornybug
Summary: Adrien and Luka have some free time between class sessions. Luka invites Adrien over to his house to kill some time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Come On, Come Over, Come

"Hey man, what are you doing right now?"

Adrien turned around to see Luka standing in the school courtyard, his head tilted, a small smile on his face.

"We're out early this morning, and I know you don't have anywhere to be until afternoon session. Why don't you come over to the houseboat?" Luka gestured with his head over his shoulder and smiled wider. "What do you say?"

Adrien considered his options. Luka was right, he _didn't_ have anywhere to be. And his father didn't know that Adrien had gotten out early... and he didn't _have_ to know, either. This was the first time anyone had invited Adrien over to their house in a while, and _definitely_ the first time he hadn't had to check with his father or Nathalie. As long as he was back at school on time, nobody would be the wiser.

"I'm in." Adrien smiled back. "Let's go!"

The two boys walked the short distance to the houseboat and went below decks to Luka's room. Luka closed the door behind them. "It's been a stressful morning, yeah?" Luka kicked off his shoes and took off his overshirt. "Make yourself at home, Adrien. It's just us here."

Adrien copied Luka and removed his overshirt and sneakers, hanging his overshirt on the back of Luka's chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Luka was right -- it was a talent exhibition this morning, and Adrien and Kagami had put on a brief fencing match, much to the delight of the school. Kagami was more than a match for Adrien, and he was exhausted. He rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen his muscles up.

"What do you usually do to relax, Adrien?" Luka offered him a glass of water.

"Um, that's a good question, actually. I'm not sure I ever really get time _to_ relax. I don't know... sleep?" Adrien chuckled and sipped his water.

"Come on, you don't do _anything_ to relax? A little you-time? Not even five minutes here and there?"

"I mean, I have some movies and games, but I don't really get much... anyway. How about you? Anything besides guitar?"

"Oh, you know, guitar, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Sometimes though when playing guitar doesn't do it for me, I, well, you know." He cupped his hand and made a flicking motion with his wrist.

Adrien stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You don't have a lot of guy friends, do you?"

Adrien shook his head.

"You know, Adrien, it's OK. 90% of guys say they jack off. The other 10% are liars."

Adrien considered Luka. Could he trust him? Is this what friends talked about?

He thought back. His experiences with sex had been few and far between -- which was fine, he was only 15, after all. Luka was a bit older and more mature than Adrien was. Adrien had seen porn -- this _was_ Paris, after all, and it was difficult to avoid -- and been on the Internet a couple of times to search for it, but masturbation wasn't a habit or anything.

Luka gestured to the bed. " _I_ want to relax. You're welcome to join me. And if not, that's OK, too. I trust you to keep this quiet, either way?"

Adrien nodded dumbly. He watched Luka pick up the remote to his TV and turn it on, then fiddle with his phone. In no time, there was a couple on the TV having very loud, very sloppy sex.

He heard a thump behind him and turned around. Luka had taken off his pants and lay down on the bed, a box of Kleenex next to him. He was absentmindedly stroking his cock, a glassy look on his face. He looked at Adrien, glanced down at the bed, then moved over to make room before looking back at the TV.

Adrien bit his lip. _This_ certainly wasn't what he was expecting when he went over to Luka's. Was this what older boys did when they got together? Luka was popular and well-liked. While this was definitely a _private_ activity, Adrien didn't want to be uncool. And he _could_ use the relaxation. Just once, right? What could it hurt?

Adrien undid the button on his pants and took them off, then lay next to Luka on the bed. He reached between his legs and started gently tugging on his penis to get it hard.

Luka looked over. "Welcome. Holy _crap_ , your dick is big." He smiled, then turned his attention to his phone. "Hang on, let me get something else on. I think you'll like this." He fiddled with his phone again, and a fencing-themed porno came on the TV. "These are pretty ridiculous."

Adrien and Luka watched the porno, slowly jerking themselves off as they laughed and commented on how funny the situations were. This wasn't so bad. It was like watching a funny movie with a friend, except... well, his friends weren't naked from the waist down.

Half an hour or so had passed. "You getting anywhere?" Luka said, looking down at Adrien.

Adrien shrugged and made a noncommittal grunting noise.

"Can I help? ...Do you mind? You can help me out, too." Luka reached over and put his hand on top of Adrien's, moving it up and down.

Adrien gasped. It felt good. Maybe it felt better if someone else was doing it. He moved his other hand over to Luka and wrapped it around his cock. It felt hot in his hand. He started moving his hand up and down. "Sorry, I'm not left-handed."

Luka closed his eyes and hummed. "It's great. Really." He moved his hips closer to Adrien and gripped Adrien more firmly.

The boys laid back, stroking each other for a few minutes. Adrien looked over at Luka, who was smiling blissfully and gently rocking his hips in time with Adrien's strokes. He must have sensed Adrien's eyes on him, as he slowly opened his eyes then trailed them down Adrien's body.

"Hey... I know how we can make this better."

"How's that?" Adrien whispered.

Luka shifted away from Adrien, then swung his hips and legs so he was kneeling across Adrien's legs. He looked up at Adrien, grinned, then quickly stuck Adrien's penis in his mouth. After a few bobs of his head, Luka asked, "Do you like that?"

Adrien didn't know what to say. It felt _fantastic_ , different than anything he had ever felt before. "I've... I've never done this before," he stammered.

Luka smiled again and put his mouth on Adrien. He ran his tongue along Adrien's shaft and said, "Just let me know if you're gonna come, OK?" He resumed giving Adrien a blowjob.

After a few minutes, Luka stopped. "Your turn," he whispered, then got on his back and looked at Adrien expectantly.

Slowly, Adrien got onto his knees and got his face over Luka's cock. He had no idea what he was doing and had no idea what to expect. What if he was bad at it? What if he hurt Luka? He made up his mind that at the very least, he would keep his teeth out of the way. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide, and moved his head down. He slowly closed his lips over Luka. He didn't taste that bad... just skin, some sweat, something else that Adrien couldn't place. He sucked a bit.

Luka moaned.

 _That_ was a good start, Adrien thought. He thought back to the movie and what some of the girls in there did. He used his tongue to circle the head of Luka's cock.

Luka moaned again, and Adrien felt a hand behind his head, pushing his head up and down.

"Are you _sure_ you've never done this before?" Luka moaned. "I... I---"

Adrien felt a tap on his head. Luka's cock swelled in his mouth, and there was a sudden jolt as something hot started to fill him. _He's coming_ , Adrien realized, and he released Luka, spitting the come out onto the bed. Luka reached down and jerked himself off while bucking his hips, the rest of the come spilling onto his abdomen.

Luka opened his eyes and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe himself off. "Holy _crap_ , that was... just, wow. Yeah. You've gotta come now, too. Come on, you can do it."

Adrien reached down and started playing with himself again. He closed his eyes and started to think back to the movie he and Luka had watched. It was nice having someone he could share sex with, even if it wasn't, well... you-know-who. He started rocking his hips back and forth and the intensity of the strokes on his penis grew. Finally, he burst forth in waves, orgasm overtaking him, as he emptied himself on Luka's sheets.

Luka hummed. "Nice... big cock _and_ a big load. We'll have to do this again. Not now, though... you've gotta get yourself cleaned up. Class started five minutes ago."

Alarm bells sounded in Adrien's head. He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped himself off, then got off of Luka's bed and pulled his pants on. "Here... let me help you," he said, gathering the bedsheets.

"Don't worry about it, I think I'm gonna skip today."

Adrien nodded lamely and he put his shoes and shirt back on. He could still feel come oozing out of him, leaving a cold, clammy feeling between his boxers and his bare leg. He unlocked the door and looked back at Luka.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Go."

Adrien left without looking back and ran to the school.

He opened the door to Ms. Bustier's classroom, mumbled an apology for being late, and quickly took his seat. Hands shaking, he got his tablet out and tried to focus on the lesson.

Nino leaned over and whispered to him. "Dude, everything OK?"

Adrien could still feel the wet spot in his jeans and could still taste Luka's come in his mouth. He nodded and fixed his eyes on the chalkboard. He wasn't going to tell anyone, either.


End file.
